


Songs of The Sirens

by schecious



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Human, M/M, Sad Ending, Sirens
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schecious/pseuds/schecious
Summary: everybody never be safe when they ships here.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	Songs of The Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writes in here.  
> hope you enjoy and like it.  
> don't forget tap the kudos and give me your comment too in the below.  
> thank you.
> 
> 알라뵤♡
> 
> weens🕊

* * *

“Astaga! Dimana anak ini?” geram seorang ibu muda dengan perutnya yang membesar karena sudah memasuki minggu keempat kehamilannya.

Disusurinya seluruh komplek tempatnya tinggal dari pasar sampai ke dermaga. Mega tengah melukiskan kuas jingganya pada setiap inci semesta. Namun, tidak membuatnya gentar demi putra sulungnya pulang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat lelaki yang tinggi badannya setinggi pinggangnya itu tengah menatap kosong lautan luas. Segera ia dekati dan langsung menangkap lengan kecil yang tengah memuji betapa indahnya kilauan air laut yang tengah disinari cahaya matahari terbenam dari tatapan kagumnya.

“Choi Soobin! Apa yang kau lakukan?” marahnya kepada si sulung.

“I-ibu?” sahut lelaki kecil itu ketakutan, tidak berani menatap ibunya yang sedang marah. “Sudah ibu bilang, jangan main ke dermaga yang sepi ini. Kenapa Soobin masih _ngeyel_?” Si sulung menunduk menyesal. “Kali ini ibu maafkan Soobin tetapi jika Soobin bermain di dermaga ini lagi, ibu akan memberi Soobin hukuman, paham?”

“Iya, Ibu,” jawabnya masih menunduk takut.

Ibu kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan mengelus surai hitam legam putranya penuh kehati-hatian dan terkesan lembut. “Maafkan ibu sudah membuat Soobin takut. Ibu tidak akan begini lagi kok, asal Soobin mau menuruti perintah ibu baru saja. Mengerti, kan?” Kepala Soobin kecil mengangguk dan tatapannya sudah berani menatap balik ibunya. “Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang ya karena kue almond kesukaan Soobin sudah matang.”

“Wah! Ibu, Soobin tidak sabar mau menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa ditambah susu segar. _Urgh_... Soobin tidak sabar lagi. Ayo kita pulang, Bu!” seru bocah berusia enam tahun itu dengan menggandeng tangan ibunya. “Adik kecil, cepatlah lahir ke dunia ya agar kita bisa menikmati kue almond buatan ibu yang terenak sedunia! Kakak akan menunggumu, adik kecil!” lanjutnya berbicara dengan memegang perut ibu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Pasangan ibu dan putra sulungnya itu pun kembali pulang dengan memunggungi matahari yang semakin bersiap berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan.

* * *

“Kenapa kau selalu memandangi laut itu? Apa kau ingin mengarunginya?” tanya seorang lelaki berbaret hijau zamrud yang menyesap perlahan seduhan teh bunga rosella yang asapnya masih mengepul.

“Memang tidak boleh aku memandangi laut?" sahutnya.

Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu mendecih. “Kak, jangan kau lakukan itu. Pekerjaanmu sudah bagus di pabrik saja. Urusi produksi keju turun temurun dari keluarga kita.”

“Choi Beomgyu, kalau sewaktu-waktu tidak ada yang bisa mengambil bahan utama di Netherland bagaimana? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab? Kau? Tidak, tapi aku. Aku petinggi disini dan tentu semua dalam kendaliku.”

Mereka bungkam dan hanya bunyi decitan baling-baling dari kincir angin yang dipasang di sebelah rumah mereka berputar seiring angin laut menyapa. Surya semakin membumbung di angkasa dengan silauannya yang terik. Kedua adik kakak itu sudah biasa melalui kehidupan mereka yang tinggal di dekat laut namun, pekerjaan mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan laut.

Pasar yang berada di tengah kota selalu menjadi tujuan utamanya. Tidak hanya membeli untuk kebutuhannya ataupun menawarkan barang produksi dari pabriknya melainkan Soobin dapat berkomunikasi bahkan dapat menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya di tempat yang tak pernah lengang itu kecuali di sore hari. Soobin membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada jasnya, ia harus berpenampilan rapi karena ia akan bertemu dengan seorang _seller_ dari London.

“Sir Hwang—?" sapa Soobin kemudian ia terkatup ketika wajah cantik itu berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Sir?" balas gadis muda itu dengan wajah cukup bingungnya. " _Ah_ , kau pasti Choi Soobin dan yang menghubungimu waktu itu adalah kakakku. Kakakku yang mengutusku untuk bertemu denganmu. Perkenalkan, namaku Hwang Yeji." ujarnya.

Kepala Soobin mengangguk paham. “Begitu. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Lady,” kemudian Soobin menarik sandaran kursi kayu itu dan mendudukinya. “Jadi.. apakah kalian tertarik dengan penawaran yang telah saya berikan?” tanyanya.

“Tentu saja, di London produk susu dan keju dari pabrikmu sangat terkenal. Masyarakat disana meminta produkmu agar dikirimkan lebih banyak dari jumlah stok sebelumnya maka kami setuju dengan penawaran yang kau berikan.”

Senyum Soobin mengembang, “Baiklah, saya pun dengan senang hati melayani. Saya juga telah membawa surat perjanjiannya jadi tolong anda tanda tangani disini,” pinta Soobin dan meletakkan dokumen tersebut ke hadapan Yeji. “Dan.. maaf, apakah anda masih punya waktu luang disini? Karena saya ingin mengajak Lady Hwang melihat-lihat kegiatan kerja di pabrik kami sehingga anda dapat memantau juga bagaimana cara kerja kami selama ini.”

Usai Yeji menanda tangani surat perjanjian itu ia berkata, “Aku akan kembali ke London nanti malam. _Well_.. oke. Oh, tapi Sir Choi, apa kau tidak mau makan dulu?”

“Boleh. Di restoran ini sangat terkenal mashed potato dan daging panggangnya yang lezat. Saya sarankan anda pesan itu, Lady Hwang.”

“Oke. Aku mau pesan yang kau rekomendasikan.”

Keduanya kini berjalan menyusuri pabrik olahan susu dan keju milik keluarga Soobin yang turun menurun itu. Soobin juga menjelaskan apa saja kelebihan dan bagaimana saja cara kerja produksi susu dan keju di pabrik kepada Yeji dengan seksama sehingga hasil produk dari pabriknya berkualitas tinggi. Soobin dan Yeji berjalan sembari membicarakan rencana bisnis ke depannya hingga matahari mulai terbenam, Yeji pamit untuk kembali ke London tak lupa bahwa Soobin turut mengantarkan gadis itu ke stasiun kereta.

Seperti sudah menjadi agenda sehari-harinya setiap selesai menunaikan pekerjaannya, Soobin selalu pergi ke dermaga kosong yang sudah lama tidak difungsikan untuk kegiatan nelayan maupun muatan barang-barang. Ia mendudukkan diri di ujung dermaga yang kayunya masih kokoh itu dan pandangannya fokus ke laut lepas yang malam itu sinar rembulan tak pernah padam menyilaukan lautan indah terbentang di bawah naungan langit malam. Terdengar alunan indah menyapa pendengarannya dan entah berasal dari mana alunan indah itu yang mampu membuat Soobin terhipnotis setiap kali berkunjung.

* * *

Awalnya langit malam masih sama seperti biasanya, gemintang bergelimangan menghiasi angkasa, disertai deburan ombak yang menambah semarak sunyinya wilayah yang diselimuti oleh berkubik-kubik air asin di barat daya Inggris ini. Dipertengahan malam yang sejenak tenang itu kini berubah akibat diguyur gerimis. Rupanya bumantara tengah bersedih, sepertinya begitu.

Dengan langkah besar dan payung digenggamannya, Soobin menyusuri jalanan sepi itu dan tentu saja tujuannya adalah ke dermaga. Hujan turun semakin deras namun, tidak membuat Soobin ingin berbalik arah ia harus ke dermaga untuk mendengar nyanyian itu dari jauh.

Didudukkan dirinya di ujung dermaga padahal malam itu deburan ombak juga sedang meninggi dan Soobin tidak peduli. Payung yang digenggammnya itu terhempas angin malam dan yang lebih tidak ia pedulikan adalah tubuhnya basah akibat guyuran hujan. Ini nikmat dan berafeksi membuat Soobin merasa lebih baik.

Ditengah matanya yang terpejam merasakan siraman air hujan, gita puja terus didengarnya tidak tahu dari mana asalnya namun selalu berhasil membuat Soobin tenang dan bahagia serta Soobin selalu berterima kasih kepada semesta karena gita puja yang dinyanyikan itu memiliki daya magis tersendiri untuknya.

“Apa tidak lelah matamu selalu menatapnya dari sini?” tanya kawannya yang baru saja muncul dari permukaan laut.

“Aku sudah seperti ini bahkan sejak ia masih kecil. Lucu sekali jika mengingat waktu itu,” jawabnya diiringi tawa kecil khasnya.

Sang kawan berdeham. “Yeonjun, kalau Kim Majesty murka bagaimana? Kau sudah diminta beliau untuk berhenti, kan? Sudahlah. Lakukan saja daripada nasibmu sama seperti Taehyun.”

Kedua bola mata hitam besar yang hampir memenuhi matanya itu teralih kepada kawannya dengan tatapan meremehkan. “Jangan samakan aku dengan Taehyun. Kalau Taehyun memang buta akan cintanya pada manusia itu yang mana ia membunuh Taehyun disaksikan dengan banyak pasang mata. Aku tidak bodoh, Mark. Aku beda dengan Taehyun!” ucapnya dengan meninggikan suaranya di akhir.

Mark terkejut dan menyesal karena telah membuat Yeonjun kecewa. “Yeonjun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud–“ belum selesai Mark berucap, Yeonjun sudah menenggelamkan diri dan berenang menjauhinya.

“Kau membuatnya marah lagi, Mark,” ujar salah satu diantara yang lain serta turut menyaksikan kepergian Yeonjun dengan kecepatan berenangnya yang tidak biasa di samudera dalam.

“Tzuyu, maksudku tidak menyamakannya dengan Taehyun tetapi aku tidak mau kehilangan kaum kita lagi. Cukup adik kita, Taehyun, selanjutnya aku tidak ingin lagi.”

Tangan Tzuyu dengan cakar panjangnya itu bertengger di pundak Mark dan mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. “Aku tahu maksudmu baik. Kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk kaum kita di wilayah ini tetapi kau juga tahu, Mark, Yeonjun _berbeda_ dengan kita. Ia bahkan lebih cerdik dari apa yang kita duga dan juga.. ia lebih berperasaan. Kita semua tahu itu, bukan?”

Mark hanya bisa menghela napas beratnya. Ia tahu jika ia juga bersalah atas apa yang ia katakan kepada Yeonjun. Menyesal? Tentu, namun Mark harus mengambil tindakan tegas jika Yeonjun berbuat lebih dari yang baru saja dilakukan.

_Yeonjun, awas saja kalau sampai kau jatuh cinta pada manusia itu_ , batin Mark yang bergemuruh kesal.

“Taehyun, aku merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah bahagia disana?” monolog Yeonjun dengan tubuh basahnya di atas sebuah karang yang berada di tengah laut. Tatapannya menengadah ke langit malam meski wajahnya turut dibasahi oleh hujan. “Apa mencintai mereka itu salah? Tapi saat kau bercerita padaku waktu itu kau sangat bahagia karena perasaanmu terbalas. Hanya saja kau tertangkap disaat kau ingin kembali ke laut karena semua mata itu mengutukmu dan kami pun menuduh manusia yang kau cintai itu adalah pembunuh. Apa kita sejahat itu bagi mereka begitu juga mereka sebaliknya kepada kita, Taehyun?”

Air mata yang lama ditahan olehnya pun kini mengalir, Yeonjun menangis diiringi elegi akan sakit dan pedih yang ia pendam.

* * *

Lembayung senja tengah membumbung memenuhi angkasa raya, deburan ombak yang membentur karang tetap membuat sang karang masih sanggup berdiri dengan gagah, peta di hadapannya terbuka menunjukkan tujuan yang harus ia dan tim kapalnya lalui.

Choi Soobin, sang kapten, selalu berupaya agar ia dan timnya dari pergi hingga kembali ke kampung halaman dengan keadaan sehat sentosa.

Kekalnya malam mengundang gemerlap lintang berpendar dengan indah. Kepala Soobin menengadah untuk memandang arsiran Yang Maha Kuasa yang selalu sempurna. Kedua netra itu terpejam tatkala gita puja menyapa telinganya, indah dan sarat rasa menenangkan dan.. sepertinya ia mengenal gita puja ini tetapi, entahlah— Soobin meragu.

“Seberapa berani kau melewati daerah ini?”

_Taehyun, kami bertemu!_

Pertanyaan itu membangunkan Soobin dari arcadia yang baru saja ia dirikan untuknya demi menikmati malam. Ia terkejut mendapati sebuah kepala muncul beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya mundur beberapa langkah membuat jarak di antara keduanya.

“Apa kami tidak boleh lewat?” tanya balik Soobin.

“Bukankah aku sedang bertanya? Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik padaku?” Soobin menahan tawanya melihat rona kesal dengan bibir ranum mengerucut itu. “Apa kapalmu tidak ingin bersandar sementara di dermaga sana, Tuan? Ini sudah malam,” ujar pria manis dengan bibirnya yang mampu menghipnotis Soobin dalam sekali tatap.

_Dadaku tidak berhenti berdegup!_

_Bagaimana ini? Oh, tidak! Ia menatap... bibirku._

“Tidak,” jawab Soobin. “Kami harus sampai di Den Haag nanti pagi.”

“Den Haag?”

Kepala Soobin mengangguk. “Ya, Den Haag. Aku dan timku harus mengambil bahan utama dari pengepul karena persediannya sudah mulai menipis di pabrik.”

“Tuan?”

_Maaf._

“Ya?”

“Mau kuberi hiburan sedikit? Karena... aku lihat kau tengah bergelanyut dengan banyak hal di dalam pikiranmu.”

Sebelah kanan alis Soobin terangkat bingung, “Benarkah? Tunggu, apa aku boleh tahu namamu?”

_Dia menanyakan namaku, Taehyun!_

_A-aku... bahagia._

Sebuah anggukan untuk membalas pertanyaan Soobin. “Ya. Mau mendengarkan suara indahku?” tawarnya. “Panggil aku Yeonjun, Tuan.”

“Kau mengizinkan ya kenapa juga harus kutolak, Yeonjun?”

_Oh, namamu Soobin._

_Ketika kau mengucapkan namaku itu sangat membahagiakan._

_Sungguh!_

Sebuah senyuman tergambar jelas, mengirimkan harsa pada sukma Soobin. Nabastala semakin indah dibumbui dengan remang sang rembulan di ujung samudra. Gita puja kembali terdengar dan kini berada tepat di dekat Soobin, merdu dan membentuk eufoni antara gita puja dari si pria manis dengan deburan di samudra luas.

Raga Soobin terasa seperti melayang akibat betapa indahnya stanza dari gita puja yang didendangkan itu merasuki pendengarannya. Sorot mata Soobin terfokus pada afsun pria manis bernama Yeonjun itu melalui suara emasnya. Ia semakin terhipnotis pada Yeonjun di hadapannya–sekali lagi, Soobin menyerah.

Malam ini menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Choi Soobin jatuh hati dengan figur dan tiap senandung yang keluar dari bibir si pria manis. Renjana untuk menikmati alunan ini semakin meyakinkan Soobin. “Bolehkah aku bersamamu?” tanya Soobin dengan fokusnya yang tak teralih.

“Aku _menginginkanmu_ , Tuan.”

_Soobin, maafkan aku karena sudah mengkhianatimu_

_disaat pertama dan terakhir kita bertemu._

_Terima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku untuk mengenalmu_

_dan mengambil hatimu untuk aku bertahan._

_Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Maaf aku telah berdosa padamu, Soobin._

Pagi ini kapal besar itu sudah hampir bersandar pada dermaga di kota Den Haag, salah satu tim dari Soobin panik karena tidak mendapati kaptennya ada di dek. Kapal diberhentikan sementara demi para tim mencari keberadaan sang kapten. Nihil, bahkan sampai tengah hari pun, rupa dan tubuh sang kapten tidak ditemukan.

“Teman-teman, apakah semalam kita melewati jalur kematian? tanya Hueningkai yang bertugas menjadi pendamping kapten.

Seseorang dari mereka kemudian datang membawa peta yang digunakan oleh Soobin semalam dan kesimpulan yang dapat dipetik adalah Soobin _kalah_ pada nyanyian indah dari salah satu _iblis_ penghuni lautan barat Eropa.


End file.
